


run boy run

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [68]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Cain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Full Moon, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, they're more werewolfes than like human abo idk it's kind of a mashup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5094101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean liked riding the edges. He liked that trembling fine imminence when he knew he was coming up right on a heat. He liked feeling the shift and stretch of bones and skin right before a shift. He liked the unsteady edge between his humanity and his animal nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run boy run

Dean leaned against the hood of the Impala and sniffed the chill night air. Hands in his pockets, one ankle crossed over the other, he relaxed and let the tension unwind from his shoulders as he breathed in pine and churned mud. The patchy snow cover muted a lot of the smells, winter coming on in fits and starts as it snowed, and thawed, and snowed. A light breeze rustled the tall pine trees across the open field by the parking lot, pricking his face with cold burn and making him shiver despite the heat in his gut. 

He probably could have made it to Sam’s new pack lands by now, if he’d wanted to. Dean still wasn’t too keen on his brother’s new mate. Ruby had cruel eyes and a sweet smile. But Sam was Sam and when Sam wanted something Sam made it happen. Dean was the only nomad left in the Winchester pack. He was zig zagging closer to Sam, meandering, putting it off. He probably could have made it to the pack lands by now, but Dean didn’t want to spend his heat there surrounded by strangers. He’d met Ruby, but he hadn’t met the others in her pack. 

So it was just him and the pine trees and the moon tonight, on a back trail in the Colorado mountains sniffing out the territory. There wasn’t supposed to be a pack here, didn’t smell like it either. Just smelled liked earth and, round the parking lot, humans. It’d be better deeper in to the woods. The moon was round and bright in the cloudless sky, all the black spaces between stars a void but the pinprick smatterings of them shone silver around the brilliant light of the moon. 

It made Dean itch to shed his human skin and run. It made the heat that had been blooming in his gut the past few days burst hot and sharp. It made his teeth ache to snap and his fingers twitch to tear into something. 

Here was a good spot. Shedding his jacket, Dean opened the trunk to toss his boots and clothes inside. The ground was cold and hard, the gravel of the parking lot rough to human skin. He couldn’t hear or smell anyone else around except for a few small animals in the brush, prey. No other predators. Shutting the trunk and tossing the keys into the glove box of his unlocked car, Dean took his time moseying over the muddy field to the forest line. The snow had mostly melted and the ground was churned rough, wet, a beautiful scent right on the cusp of a shift into winter. 

Dean liked riding the edges. He liked that trembling fine imminence when he knew he was coming up right on a heat. He liked feeling the shift and stretch of bones and skin right before a shift. He liked the unsteady edge between his humanity and his animal nature. 

Tonight thrummed with the energy of a full moon. Tonight belonged to the shifters and the weres, to the shadow dwellers with teeth and claws and hunger. Tonight was a night to hunt, to run, to howl at the moon. 

Squishing cold mud between his toes, Dean stretched his arms above his head like a supplication to the moon and rolled his shoulders before he shook out his fur and dropped to all fours. It was a familiar flash pain of his body breaking and healing into a new form, and he barely broke stride as his paws hit the earth and he loped off into the forest. 

He warmed up quickly with the exertion of his body and his thick tawny fur, darting between trees as he ran deeper following his nose and the rustling of the wild around him, going nowhere in particular. Dean felt like a whelp again, with pine nettles beneath his paws and moonlight on his fur. Easing his gait into a playful romp, tongue lolling out as he sniffed around this strange forest and gave chase to a few poor rabbits, he found a clearing where the forest thinned and tumbled down a rock strewn slope opening up to show off the cradle of the mountains against the night sky. 

Finding a good high boulder to perch on, Dean settled on his haunches and let out a long wailing yowl, singing to the moon and thumping his tail happily on the earth. 

He didn’t expect an answer. 

It wavered, distorted with echoes across the valley, but it was unmistakably the howl of another were. Dean’s hackles prickled, and he rose up to strain forward and howl back.  The other voice came back louder, challenging, curious. Dean changed his tone to something more playful when he returned the cry and broke out into a run, tumbling down the boulder strewn slope of the valley to chase the other were.

Splashing through a shallow creek and darting over gnarled roots, Dean howled into the night as the other answered and they slowly came closer, closer. He could smell the other now, smoke and split wood and ashy embers rising in the wind. The closer he got, the more the other’s answering calls grew shorter, cut off, small yips to coax another howl out of Dean, then - nothing… 

Pausing, he lifted his snout into the air and breathed deep, tongue lolling out as he panted to taste the air, his muscles quivering with exertion and straining for more. But he sat a moment, taking in his surroundings in a small clearing ringed with heavy boughed pines and overlooked by the moon, listening. The heat of the run in his muscles was a well worn ache, the heat curling in the pit of his gut something denser, more desperate, kindling up to consume him and he was distracted well enough that he only heard the other were as it was upon him. 

Whipping around at the sound of quiet paws padding over the earth too close to him, Dean saw a massive were, jet black fur streaked in gray, bounding across the clearing towards him. Without a thought, instinct tensing his muscles, springing forward, Dean bolted back into the woods. He didn’t really want to run away from this were, but he wanted to be caught. 

He wanted a challenge. A chase.

Dean had thought these woods were empty, but although lone weres weren’t common, they could be found wild and feral far away from society. Dean didn’t even try to be quiet as he ran as fast as he could, darting around trees and barreling through underbrush, the other were coming up close behind him and he wouldn’t even distract himself to take a look back. Blood pounding and breath short, Dean strained for a lead but they hadn’t been running more than a few minutes when a solid heavy weight slammed into him from behind and sent him rolling. 

Knocked off kilter, back hitting a tree trunk with a crack, Dean snarled viciously and pushed himself back up. The other were paced in front of him, backed up to the tree, jaws snapping and eyes glinting dangerously in the moon light. The black were snarled and scratched against the muddy forest floor as Dean twitched, watching for an opening, every muscle tense and wanting to surge forward, to claw and bite and rub himself all over that fucking hypnotic smell. 

He was drooling a little. Tongue hanging panting out of his mouth, eyes darting around frantic, Dean couldn’t help the roiling surge of heat in his body and all he wanted to do was push his ass up. But he liked it best when it was taken, not given. 

The other were lunged when he was distracted, slamming him back and they rolled, tussling, clawing at each other and shoving, biting, yipping, growling. Mud thick in his fur and the were on top of him a heaving force of heat and power. There were teeth on the back of his neck and Dean was belly down, whining, pushing his hips back. 

The other stilled above him, paws bracketing him and holding him tight between heavily muscled legs, he could feel the hot breath panted against his fur and the sharp teeth tightening warningly against his scruff. Dean wriggled and simpered. He considered shifting; he wanted to see who this wolf was, he wanted hands to hold him, he wanted to be devoured and to devour. 

Tamping down the raw feral instinct of his were side, Dean shifted in a blink back to human and was dropped down into the mud under the other. Squirming around, slick with mud and sweat, Dean looked up into livid blue eyes and a muzzle pulled back in a snarl. Chest still heaving to gasp for breath, Dean reached up to sink his fingers into the thick soft fur of this wild wolf, easing his growl into a grumble. 

The pine trees swayed around them and the night was quiet like a suspended breath, pulsing with the breeze and the susurrations of insects but quiet. Dean watched the fur ripple and recede, skin bunching and shifting as the other were blinked and changed. 

His hair was graying and long and tangled with grass, skin streaked dark with mud, muscles thick and hard as he held himself above Dean. His nostrils flared as he breathed deep and dipped his head down. Dean could hear the low whimper building in the back of his throat and all he wanted to do was bare his neck and beg. 

Instead he pushed his legs up to circle around the other’s waist and snapped his hips to the side, rolling them, laying himself out along the other’s broad chest. There was a surprised yelp and before he knew it he was rolling again, tossed, and they tussled in the mud until Dean found himself on his back again with his hips pinned and teeth against his neck. 

He could feel the hard line of the other’s cock against his belly, muscles shifting as they rutted together and Dean raked his nails down that long back, sinking his fingertips into the soft flesh of a firm ass and pulling him closer. Grunting, he arched his back and bared his neck in a long taut stretch for the taking and the other snuffled against him from the shell of his ear down to the curve of his shoulder before licking a long stripe at the bottom of his neck and biting down hard. 

Dean was wet and ready and fuck he hadn’t been this primed in his heat for ages, he could feel the slick seeping out of him and the flutter of his muscles aching. The pressure in his stomach knotted up and he could feel the sweat beading and dripping down his skin. Strong calloused hands explored his body, fingers curving around his hips, nails scraping up his sides, palms splayed over his chest. Dean was frantic and out of his mind with it, legs wrapped around the other’s waist and ankles locked at the small of his back, trying to pull him in. 

The asshole laughed against his neck, it rumbled in his chest and Dean could feel the vibration of it, fingers teasing his nipples and teeth tugging at his neck and that heady smoky scent fogging up his mind and dripping down his spine. 

He wasn’t above begging, gasped little ‘please’ and a barked ‘fuck’ and if he couldn’t convince the asshole with his nails and the roll of his hips he’d beg. He didn’t even know the were’s name, but that made it even better, something like claiming and taking and the wild chases of their base nature. 

The other were pushed up and gripped his chin, holding Dean’s gaze as he pushed a thigh wide, getting Dean’s legs splayed and pulling one up over his shoulder. Dean gripped onto his arms and panted, stomach quivering as his heart beat faster. The other spread him open and pushed forward, sliding in the slick between his legs, rubbing against him and Dean tried to be still, line up his hips and open himself up, skin itching and muscles sore and his breath caught when he felt the head of the were’s cock catch on his rim. Toes curled and fingers gripping on tight, Dean whined and rocked his hips forward impatiently. 

The other were pinned his hips and growled, grabbing on to an ankle and pulling his legs wider. Keeping him still, if he wanted it. And oh, did he want it. Dean did his best, twitchy for movement, needing to work out his pent up energy and fuck himself into a frenzy but the other were was smiling at him like he was having too much fun with this. Then he snapped his hips forward and drove in deep, Dean arching up on a scream and sobbing for the sudden overwhelming stretch of it that broke open the tight coiled ball of heat in his belly and set his body burning with it. 

Dean choked out a broken howl and sunk his nails into the other’s shoulders, thighs snapping shut to clasp tight around his sides so Dean could pull himself up, hips rolling and sinking himself onto that thick cock squirming. His hips were held and hefted up as the other drove into him with brutal force, back ground into the dirt and body bowed in half. Dean’s knees were at his ears as the other curled around him and sunk in deep, drawing out until Dean could feel the curve his cockhead tugging at the rim before slamming back in. 

Panting, holding on as he slid in the mud and shook apart, Dean could feel the other’s knot swelling and pushing at his slick hole, stretching with that sweet ache, the heat pulsing through his body tingling and everything felt so vivid under the full moon as he was held bruising and fucked raw. It came on as fast as shifting, a quick snap lash through his body that felt like it reformed every cord of muscle every bone brittle for the breaking and he screamed with the fever sweating out through his pores and dripping from his cock as the other were sunk teeth into his neck and knotted him. 

Shivering, hands shaking on the other’s shoulders, Dean gasped and wriggled his hips flush, knot swollen thick inside him and he let the little curl of satisfaction in his gut unfurl with a sigh. The were on top of him was quiet, breathing ragged and blinking curiously at Dean. Circling his arms up behind the other’s neck, Dean pulled him down because the best thing about doing this as humans was kissing. 

Nuzzling against a thick soft beard, Dean nipped at the other’s jaw and rubbed their noses together, scenting, before pressing their lips together. The were lowered onto his elbows and pushed his hands under Dean’s body, cradling him close and tied together, as he returned the simple affection. Tangling his fingers in messy curled hair, Dean rubbed his feet over the back of the man’s calfs. 

Separating for a breath, bodies sunk in the mud and tangled under the moon, Dean felt his heat easing into something more manageable and loose as he stroked down the strong lean muscled back of the other were. 

“You got a name?”

The other’s voice was rough and deep. It took him a minute, like he wasn’t used to talking. “Cain.”

“I’m Dean. These aren’t pack lands are they?”

“No.”

Dean hummed and rolled his head to the side as Cain sniffed and licked at his neck, tender with bruises from being bitten and it still made his toes curl as he felt Cain’s cock twitching inside him. 

“Where are you from Dean?”

“No where in particular.”

“Anyone ever tell you it’s dangerous to run through strange woods during the full moon?”

“That’s why it’s fun.”

Cain huffed and Dean could feel the curve of a smile pressed against his skin as calloused hands dragged lighter over his skin, petting him. 

Dean curved his hands over Cain’s hips, bodies flush, the wild pleasure of a good knotting making him giddy. “I got a few more days on my heat, you wouldn’t mind if I ran these woods a little while longer would you?”

“Been a while since I had company.”

Dean lost his scattered thoughts when Cain snapped his hips, fingers pressing into Dean’s hips and tongue curling along his ear, and he wanted another chase like he wanted another fuck. The moonlight shimmered in his eyes when he tipped his head back, tugging at Cain’s hair and ready for more. 


End file.
